Come See Me
by Alchemist1917
Summary: Huey receives a text from Jazmine. He heads over to her house, not knowing what she has planned for him. Rated M for content
**My first time writing work for the Boondocks. Been a fan of a lot of noteworthy writers on here (Scweetpea1870, BoondocksFever234, taydo-the-potato, chubbynlite to name a few) and it helped inspire me to write for the fandom. Not going to lie, it took me a few months to actually write out since I'm currently working hard on my main story in Changing Tides and also planning a oneshot for Hey Arnold. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Come see me :)_

That's what the text message said as Huey drove to her home. The 22 year old ex-domestic terrorist made an effort to drive ten miles over the speed limit. Huey sighed heavily as he tried to fight through the Baltimore traffic. It took over an hour to get from Morgan State all the way to the University of Maryland and even longer when leaving in the afternoon. Luckily he was only thirty more miles away and the pacing was picking up.

Huey Freeman stood at 6'1", his characteristic afro still present though more edged to give a more professional appearance as well as his wine-colored eyes. Huey was currently wearing a white button-down shirt, black slacks, and professional dress shoes. Huey was a 5th year senior working on his double major in African-American studies and Political Science. He had an internship at the judicial board in Baltimore during his third year. When he wasn't busy, which was becoming uncommon having last seen her several months ago due to the demands of his internship, he would make the commute to go and see his girlfriend of six years, Jazmine Dubois.

A car nearly swerved into him from another, causing the black revolutionary to honk his horn in anger.

"Gah, people still don't how to drive," he said in annoyance.

Luckily his exit ramp was in another mile and from then on it was smooth sailing. Over the years Huey's attitude remained the same, but he was more levelheaded and critical before weighing his opinion on the matter. However, he still remained a champion for black rights in every aspect. He hoped that one day it would lead him to change the country, and maybe even the world. He kept his appearance and his demeanor soulful, yet intelligent.

In no time at all once he was off the interstate, he was in her neighborhood. The sun was in its evening stage by the time he pulled up to her house. Since her second year, she had rented a room in a nice townhouse that wasn't too far come campus. She only shared it with one roommate and judging by the lack of a second car in the driveway, her roommate was gone. He shut off his car, a 2010 Nissan Maxima, and knocked on the door. He waited for around twenty seconds before he knocked again and heard the scramble of someone taking the lock off the door. Opening up the door, the appearance of Jazmine Dubois brought a small smile on his face.

A small _smile_. Huey Freeman _smiling_.

Jazmine stood at 5'7", her hair a light-brown rather than the orange of her youth. They were currently in curls and came down to her shoulder blades. Huey usually her hair all-natural, but she looked too good right now for him to complain. She was wearing a pink tanktop that carefully hid her bra straps and black spandex shorts ending mid-thigh that showed off her beautiful butterscotch-colored legs that ended with her small, bare feet.

"Huey!" she said excitedly, hugging him tightly as it seemed like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him. He chuckled lightly.

"Always so over dramatic," he said in his typical Huey fashion, the smile still there.

"I am not Huey Freeman! Can't I be excited to see my boyfriend?" said Jazmine.

"Well it is me we are talking about," said Huey.

"Shut up!" she said playfully, shoving his arm before she hugged him again.

"I see you curled your hair," said Huey.

"You don't like it?" said Jazmine, her hand subconsciously moving to her hair.

"Eh. I prefer your natural texture," said Huey, his fingers playing with a strand. "But this is still nice."

"Thanks. I was going to wash it out tonight but you got here a little earlier than I expected," said Jazmine. "Come in, I have a surprise for you."

"So do I," said Huey.

Jazmine always made everything around her clean and organized. The only thing that resembled a mess of sorts was her textbooks on the couch. The walls were mostly white with posters on them since tenants were not allowed to decorate or paint the walls. The couch was a dark-brown, and in his honest opinion was the comfiest couch he had ever sat on, even better than the one at Grandad's house.

Huey saw her posters of Usher, rolling his eyes as he remembered the unholy ass-whooping her father had taken from the R&B singer and his guards. There was also a poster of Pretty Boy Flizzy, Kendrick Lamar, and, thanks to Huey, Nas. There other posters that her roommate had placed on the walls, including Thugnificent back when he and Lethal Interjection were still a group and an old Sgt. Guttah. poster. He hadn't made a song since his hit single "Crank dat Artichoke."

"Sorry it's been awhile Jazmine. My internship has me on my toes," said Huey.

"I know it has, but it's okay. Once I graduate, I'm moving to Baltimore to start work," said Jazmine.

"Work?" asked Huey, arching his eyebrow.

Jazmine smiled brightly.

"I got the job!" she said.

"That's great Jazmine," said Huey, hugging his girlfriend.

"I knew you'd be happy, well your own version of happy, especially since I'd like to ask you something as well," said Jazmine.

Huey paused to listen.

"I was thinking that when I moved up there, we could live together," said Jazmine.

Huey didn't answer. The edges of his lips curved up, giving Jazmine a rare smile.

"I'd like that a lot," said Huey.

"However," he said, his notorious scowl returning, "ground rules have to be made."

"Huey, can't we do this around the time I can actually leave?" said Jazmine.

"Nope," he said simply.

She sighed and readied for the inevitable lecture.

"First, no painting the walls any shade of pink," said Huey.

"What? But-but," said Jazmine, stammering for the right words to use. She loved the color. It was one of the things she hadn't changed since her childhood.

"No buts. Second, keep the music down to a minimal level?" said Huey.

"Define minimal level Freeman," said Jazmine, still a little miffed about his 'no pink' rule.

"As in I can't hear from the other side of the apartment. No offence, but you have some 'questionable' tastes in music," said Huey.

"What's wrong with them?" said Jazmine, motioning her arm to the posters.

"Everything," said Huey.

"Ugh, alright," said Jazmine, crossing her arms.

"Third," said Huey, drawing closer to her. "I hope you're ready for the amount of _physical_ things I'm going to do all week as soon as you move in."

He drew out his baritone voice when he said physical. Jazmine quickly caught on, smirking sexily

"Why even wait Huey?" said Jazmine, slowly straddling him.

"Roommate not coming back?" said Huey. She shook her head fast.

"Good. I like it when you don't try to quiet yourself," said Huey, heatedly kissing her.

His hands found her butt, squeezing her shapely cheeks. She moaned into the kiss, grinding into his lap. Jazmine felt him harden underneath his pants, smiling into the kiss. She pulled back, still grinding into his lap.

"From what I feel Huey Freeman, you're really happy to see me," said Jazmine

"Dubois, you don't know the half of it," he said deeply.

Without a further word, he scooped her up and walked to her room. She squealed from the sudden movement, her legs wrapping around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his back. He kicked the door open and closed it back with his foot. Still giggling fitfully, Jazmine hopped off of him and took a few steps back. Huey made to follow, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Clothes off first," said Jazmine, pointing at his apparel.

Huey smiled. He secretly loved it when she gave commands to him. Usually he was the one taking charge, but over the years her exposure to him had made her more confident and inspired her to have a commanding presence as well. Doing as she said, he stripped off his clothes. Jazmine bit her lip as his muscular torso was revealed. Years of martial arts and his vegetarian lifestyle had sculpted his body to near perfection. Each muscle was accentuated and perfect to her.

And fuck how she wanted to run her hands down it.

He took off his pants and she bit her lip even harder seeing the imprint of the bulge in his black boxer-briefs. Besides herself, only one other person had felt what it was like to be with a Freeman man: Cindy McPhearson. Even now, her legs still slightly shook at the thought. His muscular legs and feet were turning her on now and they hadn't even begun to start. Huey made to take his boxers off, but she stopped him.

"Now it's my turn," said Jazmine.

Slowly, almost teasingly, she removed her tanktop. Her see-through straps held up a canary-yellow lace bra. Her C-cup breasts held in their confines made his mouth water. She turned around, slowly pulling down her her shorts while swaying her hips and looking back at him with a lustful gaze. Her panties were the same color as her bra, but what turned him on even more was the design. They were held by long strips of fabric on the ends around her hips that exposed her skin while the rest was lace. Huey came up behind her as she shook her ass at him. When she had pulled the shorts down all the way, he squeezed one cheek while the other one held her waist.

"Girl, you are way too sexy to be teasing me like this," said Huey.

"It's all for you and only you," Jazmine said sexually, turning around kissing him.

Their tongues glided across each other. Huey's hands traveled south, finding themselves one against on her cheeks and lifting her up. He got the both of them on her bed, still lip-locked as he settled on top of her. She could feel his dick through his underwear, moaning as they ground against each other. Her panties were already starting to show a damp spot through the material.

Huey pulled back to look into the lustful emerald eyes of his girlfriend. Her face was flushed, her breathing making her bra-clad breasts rise and fall. She was so beautiful, and she was his.

"Huey," she called out, sitting up with her arms behind her to be face-to-face with him.

Her foot ran tantalizingly up his thigh and to his butt, digging her toe into the flesh. Huey bit a groan and his hands went to her bra. He reached for the back, finding the hooks on the back. Once she felt her bra was unhooked, she tossed it off of her. Her nipples were dark-brown and they gave a stark contrast to her caramel complexion yet befitting her so well.

"How long has it been since our last time?" said Huey, his hand coming up to cup her left breast.

"Two months, now it's best not to keep me waiting," said Jazmine, kissing him quickly.

Huey obliged, his mouth hastily finding her nipple. She cried out as Huey bit down, her hand gripping his back.

"Awww, Huey," she moaned as Huey sucked on her bud hard before doing it softly.

Huey switched to her other unattended breast, sucking on her nipple in alternating patterns. Jazmine moaned, her hands playing through his hair. He gave her breast another hard suck, unlatching from it with a _pop_ and sensually moving his tongue around her areola for her to see. Jazmine gasped, a wave of arousal heating her body and causing her panties to wetten even more. She bit her lip as Huey licked back up the center of her chest and kissed her sensually on her lips. Jazmine giggled into the kiss, her hands running over his cheeks and teasing his jawline. Huey's hands kneaded her breast as he pulled back.

"Get those off now Freeman. I want to try something," said Jazmine, pointing down to her underwear while biting her lip.

Huey looked down, smirking as he saw that her panties were drenched. He shifted down, licking down past her navel. He secured his teeth around the edge of her panties, pulling them down. She moaned as the cool air of the room hit her mound. She pulled her legs up as Huey continued, removing her panties all the way off her and throwing them to the floor. He gazed down at her perfectly shaven mound, not a hair in sight. It looked so pristine he couldn't help but admire it and her glistening pussy. Jazmine turned her head in embarrassment.

"Is..something wrong?" she asked timidly, losing her edge for the moment.

"No Jaz, you're beautiful in every way," said Huey, taking his finger and running it up and down her lips, causing her to moan softly.

She smiled. "Good," she replied. Huey's fingers rubbed her clit in steady circles, making her bite her lip as she tried to stop herself from moaning out loud. Huey finally couldn't take it and his mouth pressed to her lips, his tongue separating her folds as he gave her a hard, slow lick up her center.

"Aww, Huey!" she moaned. Huey's tongue then probed into her center, tasting her fluids. Jazmine's hips began to buck at his face.

"Baby, oh God, wait for a-mmm minute….Huey, oh shit, stop!" she cried out as his lips seized her clit and sucked on it hard.

Huey stopped as she cleared her head. She sat up, kissing him swiftly and tasting a bit of herself on his lips.

"Why did you want me to stop?" said Huey.

"I was looking up some things to increase the foreplay," said Jazmine.

"Lookin' up...Jazmine Dubois, I'm speechless," said Huey, a slight smirk on his face.

"It wasn't much-"

"You researching sex tips and guides. I never would have thought of it," said Huey as Jazmine's cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"But, I'm interested. What did you look up?" said Huey.

Jazmine regained her confidence, smirking with a sensual glance at him.

"Get on your back and I'll _show_ you," she said, her hands going to his shoulders to coax him.

Huey chuckled lightly, obliging as he rolled over on his back. Jazmine straddled his hips, her bare core directly pressed to his bulging erection. Her hands went to the top of his boxers, pulling them down. His erect penis stood at attention, her eyes fixed on it. She remembered back to their first time when she had saw it. The first time, she could hardly believe how it was even going to _fit_ inside her. Now she looked at it like a long lost friend who she was _very_ happy to see. She stroked up and down with her hand, eliciting a moan from him and making him close his eyes.

"Huey," she said. He opened his eyes to see her smirk at him with her eyes half-lidded.

She moved off his hips and turned around with her back facing his and knelt in front of him, showing off her shapely rear. Then she backed up all the way until she was entirely facing his dick, her hand grasping around the shaft. Her pussy hovered over his face just barely out of reach. Huey smirked.

"69 Jazmine?" said Huey. She looked over her shoulder smiling innocently.

"Oh, how did you come to know that Huey?" said Jazmine. "And here you are thinking I'm the pervy one."

"Alright, I did some research too Dubois," said Huey, rolling his eyes. Jazmine giggled, causing Huey to smack her cheek.

Jazmine bit her lip to suppress her moan. "Mmm baby, don't do that," she said, starting to jerk his shaft. Huey shifted slightly at her first movements.

"So this is what you were planning?" said Huey.

"Well, partly. I want to see who can make the other cum first?" said Jazmine.

"Is that a challenge?" said Huey, his hands going to her butt and gripping both cheeks hard. Jazmine moaned, but she nodded her head.

"Fine by me, but I'll give you a head start first seeing as how I almost got you off," said Huey as he settled down to get fully relaxed.

She stuck her tongue out at him before she leaned back down. She licked a slow trail up from the base all the to the shaft. Huey let out a strained moan from his lips, causing her to smile. Only she could do this to him and she relished it. She licked up again, tasting his skin of her taste buds. The tip of her tongue stopped around his head and swirled around it. Huey let out a moan, Jazmine yelling in triumph in her mind. She pressed the tip to the small opening, licking into it softly. Huey's grip on her ass tightened. Her tongue then traveled back down his shaft before going back up.

 _"Just you wait Huey,"_ she thought.

She swirled around the tip again, making him clutch on even more. With speed he never knew she possessed, she engulfed him in one swoop, taking him wholly in her mouth. The moan that escaped his lips made her shiver in anticipation, especially since his mouth was only so far from her already wet flower. She began to bob her mouth, her tongue swirling around his shaft. Huey groaned as she set up a fast pace, only stopping every now and again to breather while stroking him in her hand.

 _"That does it,"_ he thought.

He pulled her lower body down to him, his tongue licking from her clit to the bottom of her lips. She moaned around his length, continuing to bob. Huey's tongue delved into her sweet center, relishing her taste. Licking and probing to his heart's content while also using his lips to suck on her lower lips, Huey ate her pussy. She loved it when he did it. He took time with it, building her up and getting her to reach her climax. He did this even now despite her efforts to have him finish first. She moaned around his length, causing him to moan into her folds as well.

She sped up, small slurping sounds coming from her end. She bobbed her head, reaching halfway down before sucking back up and repeating. Her hand stroked his dick that didn't make it into her mouth. Her saliva allowed her to do it effortlessly, feeling the taste of his pre-cum on her tongue. Huey's mind was swimming, but he knew he was in control. His tongue circled her clit before sucking on it. She seized up over him and temporarily released his dick.

"Mmm Huey, shiiit, just like that!" she moaned out, her mind fluttering as he worked her clit the way only he knew how.

He tongued it furiously, making her cry out as she went back to sucking him off. His left index and middle finger trailed around her lips before he shoved them both into her wet opening. She bucked her hips into his face, trying desperately to keep the feel of her orgasm from hitting her. Huey's fingers expertly stroked her walls, feeling them flutter on his digits. He zeroed in on the spot he knew that would guarantee him victory. He teased it at first, then rubbed it vigorously. Jazmine practically screamed around his length as he brought her to the cusp of her climax. Her hips moved in rhythm with his fingers as his tongue zeroed in on her clit one more time and tongued swiftly in an 'O' pattern. That set her off.

She came with a rush, practically exploding. She hummed so hard around his length that he damn near almost came. Her natural juices flowed down his hand and into his waiting mouth, his tongue hastily collecting the contents. He lapped it up, savoring her natural flavor as her hips rose and fell with her contractions. She took him out her mouth, sighing heavily as he orgasm died down. He could always make her cum hard. Years of practice and learning what her body liked. Huey gave her one last tantalizing lick across her pussy before he smirked and smacked her rear.

"You suck sometimes," she said breathlessly, giggling as she got on her side and looked down at him, still stroking his member in hand.

"I'm just good at what I do," said Huey, a cocky smirk on him. "Now I believe I won, so what's the prize?"

"Get your sexy ass over here Huey and _fuck_ me like you mean it," she said seductively. She felt his dick jump in her hand as she giggled at the surprised expression on his face.

"Where did that come from?" said Huey.

"I'm horny and my boyfriend is here," said Jazmine, getting onto her back and spreading her legs for him.

Her hand went between her legs and rubbed herself, exciting him to no end. Huey licked his lips and came forward, holding her legs at her knees and spreading them wide as he placed himself at her entrance. He carefully pressed in, a low exhale resonating from his throat as he buried himself into her folds. Jazmine moaned as he sunk himself inside her. He stopped as he felt her walls grip him tightly. He had nothing to worry about in matters of birth control; she took shots and they never failed before.

"Ready Jaz?" said Huey.

She winked at him. He pulled back, sliding out until only his tip remained encased and then thrust back in. Jazmine moaned lustily as he filled her back up and pulled back to establish his rhythm. He started out at an even pace, giving her deep strokes that made her curl her toes. He held her legs spread apart throughout it, causing Jazmine's breath to hitch before every moan and have her the wonderful amount of pleasures resonating through her mind.

"Oh god Huey! Mmm just like that baby aww!" she moaned out as Huey kept his pace.

She loved it when he worked her like this, taking his time with no rush. He knew her body and knew what she wanted. He sped up, delighting in her moans and the way her hips began to buck up with his thrusts.

"Shit Jaz," he said, hissing through his teeth.

"Give it to me," she said seductively, her eyes giving him the signal for when he could truly work her body.

Huey thrust in harder and faster, increasing his tempo. Jazmine threw her head back onto the pillows, yelling with his every stroke. Her breasts bounced hypnotically, his eyes trained on them. Sucking through his teeth, his hand went from her knees down to her hips to pull her as close as possible. He was pounding into her, his skin smacking into hers repeatedly and filling the room along with her yells and shrieks. Her hands were clinging onto the sheets for dear life as Huey fucked her hard.

"Huey! Oh fuck keep going Huey, I'm...ohh God I'm about to cuuUUM!" she said, feeling her impending orgasm.

Huey rammed into her, keeping his pace up. He loved as he watched her twist and write in his grasp as her 'sex faces' appeared before him. In about twenty fast paced strokes, she felt it hit. She tried to fight it, but the sensation was too much. She bit her lip hard until she clenched her eyes shut and yelled for the world to hear. Her walls clenched around his dick, forcing him to stop else he was going to finish right then and there. He loved it when he heard her cry out like that. The last few times she had to keep quiet else they would disturb her roommate. Her back was arched off the bed as she clenched onto him for dear life. Her cum flowed out and over his member, making him shiver from the feeling. She flopped down on the mattress, breathing hard as if she had ran a marathon.

"God Huey..." she said, panting to catch her breath.

"That wasn't God baby, that was all me," said Huey, his smirk present. He watched a bead of sweat roll down from her neck to between her breasts, licking his lips at the sight.

She giggled. "Yeah, my Huey."

She sat up, arms behind her to prop her up as she leaned up and kissed him on his lips. He sighed into the kiss, his hands gripping her back. She released his lips, sighing happily.

"Huey, get on your back," said Jazmine.

Huey smiled, taking her with him as he leaned back without losing his connection from her. Jazmine repositioned herself on him, her legs straddling his hips and hands on his solid chest. She took a moment to relish the new angle. She bit her lip as she moved her hips and then brought it back down slowly. Huey let out a soft moan when he felt her rear meet his thighs and have him buried back into her fully. Jazmine bucked up a few more times before she sat down firmly, hilting him inside her to the deepest extent. Letting out a loud moan, she smirked as she thought about what she was going to next. She was going to show her Huey how much he drove her wild.

Her hips ground on him, stirring his dick inside her. She groaned from the feeling, her hands reaching into her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair as her green eyes burrowed into his maroon eyes clouded with lust. She swirled her hips on him like a belly dancer, his eyes watching her muscles and curves ripple with her every motion of her hips. She was so _damn_ beautiful and she was all his. No one would ever see her like this but him.

"Ahh fuck Jazmine!" Huey groaned out, his head swimming from her efforts.

Continuing to bite her lip, Jazmine sped up. Her hips were hypnotic as she swiveled on him, gripping him hard with her walls with every pop of hips. Time wore on as she felt her need for him increase. She stopped grinding to begin to buck on him and soon she was moaning in tandem with him as well. She brought her hips forcefully down on his, her head turned to the ceiling as she moaned above him. Her nails bit into his chest as she rode him hard. Huey was in bliss now as his hands went from her hips up to cup her breasts. He squeezed them, drawing out a moan that made all the blood he had swoop down south. His hips slammed up into hers, making her cry out with how far she felt him.

"AHHH! H-Huey!" she cried out.

Huey thrust into her hard from beneath her, Jazmine bouncing on him hard as they established their rhythm. Huey huffed underneath her, his hands groping her breasts before moving back down to her hips. He alternated his strokes to long, slow and deep strokes rather than at the fast pace the were at. Jazmine's hands slid off his chest and planted beside his head on both sides as she leaned forward, her hair falling in his face. She kissed him hard, her tongue gliding out to meet his.

"Mmmph!" the pair moaned as Jazmine continued to ride him and he thrust up into her while their lips remained connected.

Their pace had slowed down just enough for a few moments to catch their breaths, but now it was time for the home run stretch. Huey's hands came down to her ass, grasping both cheeks as leverage and sped up until their skin clapped together. Jazmine detached herself from his lips and moaned out as Huey put in his work.

"A-AWW Huey...so good...keep going baby you're-ooooOOOHH. Fuck, I'm almost there!" she moaned out.

Huey fucked her relentlessly, her moans egging him on as he grit his teeth. He felt his climax hard on his heels. Her moans, the feel of her pussy, the fact he was doing this with his longtime girlfriend and the only woman he loved were setting him off.

"Jazmine, mmm I'm about to...I'm about to cum," he said as his dick rammed into her.

Jazmine cried out, her orgasm on the doorstep.

"Oooooooh God...oh FUCK! Huey!" she yelled as she ground on him while he pumped into her before letting go.

Her orgasm seized up her body, her pussy clamping down on his dick. He swelled inside her to his fullest extent, groaning loud into her neck as he burst like a dam inside her. Jazmine sighed heavily with after she practically screamed, feeling the warmth spreading inside of her from his semen. The couple panted, Jazmine laying her head down on him. His hands rubbed her sweaty back, feeling the curvature. Jazmine took a deep breath, rising up and kissing him tenderly and sighing into it.

"You're amazing," she said softly.

"All for you," said Huey, flashing a cocky smirk and moving a few strands away to reveal her whole face to him.

"I love you Huey," said Jazmine.

"And I love you too Jazmine," said Huey, kissing her fully.

She moaned slightly into the kiss as he sat up, hugging her close to him. His lips moved from hers and gave a loving kiss on her pulse line, causing her to giggle. He continued to kiss around her neck in various spots

"So...mmm...what do you...mmm..want to do now?" said Jazmine. Huey's eyes met hers and she knew what was on his mind immediately. He was still ready for more.

"Shower, now," said Huey.

He picked her up, causing her to gasp since they were still connected before laughing as Huey carried them both to her bathroom and shutting the door. The sound of water from the shower falling before Jazmine's shriek as the water hit them, followed by the sound of smacking lips and soon Jazmine's moans. Their weekend was going to be **VERY** eventful.

 **Review your thoughts. I'm planning (emphasis on planning) for a oneshot story for Riley and Cindy. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
